Trapped In another Dimension
by kay-and-ki
Summary: CyBB plan to play a trick on starRob, and surprisingly, Raven joins in! She sends them into a creepy dimension. While the others are laughing, Raven drops her mirror (Not the same), and they're stuck! Read& review, please. RobStar, no flamez!
1. The Plan

Chapter 1 The Plan

It was late. 1:00 a.m. and all the titans were glued to the T.V., except, Raven was reading. The others were playing a new video game and I was so amused I could not stop watching. The game was about a little blue hedgehog that would roll into a ball and zoom to places, very fast, while jumping and grabbing gold rings. There was also a pink one, an orange fox, and an orange bunny. On the other characters, it only showed outlines and shadows of them with a big question mark on them. Underneath them said, "This player is not unlocked yet."

"I do not understand why the 'Sonic' must jump, speed, and grab rings." I spoke up.

"It's a long story Star, just chill." Beast boy answered back sweating hard with his tongue sticking out.

"Chill'?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Robin smiled, "It means relax and have fun."

"But I thought it meant cold, freezing, or blizzard. OR Shnub, on my planet!"

Robin laughed, "Yeah, that too. But right now, relax."

Time had passed by so quickly, and it was now 2:00 a.m. On my planet it was probably 4:30 zinkforgs. Robin and I yawned loudly.

"Yes!" Beast boy jumped and knocked over a couple of empty cups that were used to be of coffee. He had cracks in his eyes. Cyborg gave him a high five. "Level 13! WE MADE IT!"

"That is glorious Beast boy, but may we now go to bed?" I smiled slightly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Well, it is late. I guess Star and I will go to bed, just keep it down a little." Robin stood up and gave out a hand to me.

I blushed as I grabbed it. We soon walked out down the hall. Cyborg smirked with Beast Boy. From ear to ear. "Alright dude! Let's go!"

Raven peaked over her book as the others were tip toeing towards her. She slammed it shut and sighed. "Now what?" Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled at her brightly, "We-." "I'm in." Beast Boy and Cyborg froze shocked.

Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief, "You mean. You're really?"

"Yup."

Cyborg piped up too, "But we don't have-"

"A plan yet? Well I do." She blushed. "Don't tell Robin but, I liked him until Starfire came to the team. I have been, sort of jealous of her. And I want to play a trick, just for fun. Not that mean though." She blushed more. "OK, here's my plan…"


	2. The Plan 2

Chapter 2/ The Plan 2

I flew to my room while Robin walked near me. I did not notice he was looking at me until I stopped at my door. He had a small smile on his face and he stood there.

I was worried, "Friend, Robin! You are not moving or speaking, is something wrong?"

Robin shook his head out of his daydreams of Starfire. He turned away blushing so she could not see. "No, Star. Everything is alright. I'm fine. 'Night!" He walked off as I entered my room and shouted, "Good-night, Sleep tight, and do not let the zinthorgs bite! Eh-hee-hee-heee!"

(Note: Alright it might be a little confusing because I am Starfire in this story and it says, Starfire, in some parts like: Robin shook his head out of his daydreams of Starfire.: I couldn't put me or whatever there because she does not know yet. OK?

P.S. To all fans of Teen Titans, No, sorry this is not Rae/Rob, ((I am REALLY not amused or a fan in those pairings…)). She said she liked him, but soon she'll get over it and MIGHT go to BB.)

Robin punched in the code. He blushed again, before he entered his room. _She's so cute. _He thought. He entered his room and shut the door.

Raven, Cyborg's, and Beast boy's head popped around the corner. Beast Boy and Cyborg chuckled.

"SHH!" Raven put a finger to her lips, "To my room." They followed her past Starfire's room, down deeper into a couple of halls, past Robin's, more halls, then to hers. They entered.

I walked towards my dresser and sat in my fancy chair with "hot pink" feathers around the rim of the seat. The lights around the mirror lighted up. I took out a brush and started to brush my long, red, shiny, locks. I stopped, I soon gazed at the pictures taped to the top of the mirror, and stuck in the sides. There was one with Beast Boy putting some tofu in Raven's hood while she was reading a book. She put on her hood as she walked to her room then noticed there was tofu in her hair. Beast Boy had a bump on his head for weeks! There was one with Cyborg playing with Raven and Beast Boy on the 'Game Station.' Raven won that one. There was also a picture of Blackfire. She gave me it after she left for jail; It was ripped in the middle. I was on the other side and she must have ripped it in anger. There is also Terra, Speedy, Bumble Bee, and others. Even a couple of other villains, but I had drawn things on them to make them look, not so evil, like flowers, hearts, and smiles. But my favorite, was the one with Robin and I was at a "Party" at the other tower. I was dancing with a soda and it spilled a little bit on my top. Robin wanted to help me so he gave me a wet cloth. I blushed as I took it, "No thank You, I believe I can clean it out." The "stain" never did, it still embarrasses me, but I still have the picture; and top. I stopped looking, and started to write in my "Diary." ((Robin gave that to me too. ))

Raven looked everywhere, she couldn't find her mirror. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on her bed, bored.

"AHA!" Raven was in her trunk, she pulled out a mirror.

"AHH!" Cy and BB both screamed.

"Stop whining. It's not the same mirror. Besides, Would I really be stupid enough to send them into my emotions? What if Starfire made them all happy, that'd be creepy. You see I am going to use this one on Starfire and Robin. Nothing too dangerous though. They're going to go into another world."

"Ahhhh…"the boys we're pleased. They smiled evilly.

"Don't do that." Raven claimed.

Robin took off his gloves and boots. He took off his shirt and fell back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and smiled, then frowned.

"What if she…" His frown slinked lower. "No, I must tell her."


	3. The Portal

Chapter .3 The Portal

I stood up from the dresser and noticed my lips were dry. I started to head out to the hall for a glass of refreshing water.

Robin started to come out too.

I walked until I saw something in the shadows move. It made a weird noise. My pupils shrieked in fear. The beast came around the corner and walked towards me, I froze. I was so terrified my starbolts would not form in my hands. The monster finally picked me up with his claws and I finally screamed.

"HEY!"

I gasped as I turned my head side ways. In the corner of my eye I could see him. "Robin!" I screamed.

"Hold on, Star!" He jumped up for me, but tentacles came out of the monster, they hit him back. Robin did a back-filp and fell on his chest. My eyes glowed green and I shot out at the monsters face. His tentacles soon started to wrap around me like a cocoon! One covered my eyes, then another started to cover my nose and mouth. I screamed the last I could.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed again. More tentacles came out of its sides. Robin took out his bow-staff and started to slice off some that came for him.

The others were watching.

"Not only is this… ROMANTIC…" Beast Boy chuckled with girly eye-lashes. "But it's also full of action!" Cyborg gave "a thumbs" up at Raven as she blushed.

Robin's bow-staff turned into nun-chucks ((However you spell them)) And attacked the monster, carefully though not to hurt Starfire. Next, he threw out gas bombs so the beast could not see anything. When the vision was clear, I and Robin were gone. Robin patted my cheek, "C'mon star! Breathe! We have to wake the others!" I was finally healed and ready. We started to run towards friend, Cyborg's, room. We did not pay attention though, to where we were going. We both looked back for a while, making sure we were not being chased. But soon I tripped. I fell forward into a weird hole, on the inside, there were black and purple swirls. Strong winds were sucking me down, but I was still holding the ledge.

"Star!" Rob screamed as he tried to pull me back up. The "sucking' grew harder then tossed us both in. We screamed as we fell through the purple and black swirls, there was a light at the bottom. Robin took out a birdarang and hugged me tight, he shot it up towards the outer edge of the hole, and following it was a rope. The hole soon shrunk before it could reach it.

"NOOOOOO…" He screamed as we fell more than into the light.

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed harder.

"But… That's just the beginning..." Raven took out her mirror, they watched as Robin and Starfire crashed onto the ground. She got up off of him.


	4. An New Upside Down World!

Chap. 4 An new upside down world

"Robin you are, alright?" I helped him up. I finally noticed he did not have a shirt on, I blushed deeply.

"Yeah, don't worry Star." He brushed the dirt off his arm, then noticed that I was blushing. "Oh, sorry!"

"Eh-hee-hee-hee!" I blushed more.

He diged into his belt and took out a little red square, it formed into a shirt and cape attached to it.

"Where are we anyway?" He asked as he put on his shirt.

Suddenly scary ravens, mixed up with bats and mice, flew over me. They yanked on her hair for a moment.

"Ow! I do not know, but the creatures here are certainly unpleasant and welcoming." I rubbed my head.

We looked around at our surroundings. There was black ash instead of dirt, and smoky fog. Dead, black, slimy, and dropping tree's with bloody eyes. The sky was dark, pitch black, with purple streams of clouds and cold mist. There were bubbling swamps, mazes, ugly small creatures, and odd noises. Even some objects were glued to the sky! Robin and I finally noticed, we were in another dimension, far… far… away from home.

We walked the ashy trail, leaving black on our boots. Gusts of ash and dead leaves in the wind blew in my face, I coughed. Robin patted my back and I jumped. "Sorry friend, Robin. I thought you were something else, like that monster." They headed down into the maze. They were confused, every 5 min, the walls would change.

"Do you think if we travel along this dead road in this, maze, we will make it home?" I asked with a concerned face, but with a little smile.

"Hopefully…" Robin replied looking at the dead vines and black thorns crawling around the walls.

We walked further, then we ended up at a dead end, we turned around and the walls closed behind us. They turned back around and there, standing at the end, was a kind of monster. ((It looked like the one in The Village.)) It ran towards them, husking with its long claws.

My starbolts formed in my hands as it ran closer. I blasted at it. It flew back, Falling on it is face. He turned back around to face us, but noticed I was not their. Robin crouched low to the ground, holding my hands as I crouched lower behind him. The "Thing" came closer.

"NOW!" Robin screamed. He jumped up and swung me under him and over so I sat on his shoulders, starbolts (again), ready to fire. He ran towards it, screaming with me. Robin kicked his stomach, as I blasted his face while sitting on his shoulders. We smiled at each other in victory! Until, it grabbed my hair and threw me up into the air. I crashed into the ash. The thing soon kicked me in the stomach, so hard I flew into the wall. Out off breath, weak, dizzy, tired, and confused on what just happened. My eyes shut. I heard beatings, and growls.

I woke up, shaken from Robin. "Star! You're awake!" I looked over his shoulder at the "thing." It was frozen to the wall and strapped down with vines. His neck was in an odd angle. I made a gruesome face. I was soon out of my thoughts about what Robin did to it, as I was hugged by him. I blushed again. He stopped and looked at my eyes. A cold chill came up at us again. I shivered with goose bumps.

"Here, let me help you." He took off his cape and helped me up. He threw me around his back carefully, he held onto me by holding me under my legs. I took his cape and wrapped it around me to keep warm. I laid my head on his. "C'mon, let's go." He said as he started to walk. We finally made it out of the maze.

Robin spotted a lonely cave, he walked into it and laid Starfire on a rock. He noticed she was fast asleep, probably tired from a long night. He bent down to his knees, rested his arms on the ledge of the rock she slept on, crossed, and rested his head down on them. He gazed at her for moments and thought about the party, Ferris wheel, prom dance, and every other single moment he spent with her. He crouched more over to her and kissed her forehead, then rested again. He soon fell asleep.


	5. Ashamed with Guilt

Chapter 5. Ashamed with Guilt

My eyes opened slowly to find Robin's head sleeping on his arms by me. I giggled and blushed as I sat up and looked around. It is still dark outside; I wondered what time it was. I walked out to see the red and white moon. It was in the middle of the sky, it was probably mid-afternoon. No wait, I have miscalculated, Midnight. It probably would always be midnight on this new world.

I started to walk back into the cave but slipped on some black goop and slid right into Robin! ((Anime style: There are 12 Robin bowling pins. Starfire is the ball. She slips and rolls…. STRIKE!))

"Sorry, Friend Robin!" I screamed. Robin rubbed his head, still sleepy.

Cyborg had tears in his eyes; he tried to hold his laughter back with Beast Boy. Raven started to laugh first. Then they all started.

They started to make jokes, and riddles.

"Strike!" They all yelled. But suddenly, Beast boy threw up his hands and laughed more. He had knocked the mirror out of Raven's hands! She gasped as she slowly watched it ((Slowly, lol)) crash into shards when it hit the floor. Beast Boy and Cy still laughed and didn't notice.

Using her powers, she tried to put it back together, but it fell to pieces, again, again, and again. She couldn't concentrate from all the laughter… She put her hands on her head.

"OUIET!"

The whole tower grew dead silent. Beast boy and Cyborg gasped.

She tried again, nothing…

"I… we…" Beast Boy stuttered. They all felt immature and ashamed.

"They're… gone…" Raven silently spoke up, bowing her head deep. "They're stuck in that world. It's my entire fault…"

"No, it's my fault. I made too many stupid jokes. And whacked it out of your hands." Beast Boy joined in bowing.

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have teased Robin so much." Cyborg too.

"I made the plan…" She got up and flew to her room. She locked the door behind her

I flew over towards Robin. "I am terribly sorry- truly! I-!"

"Starfire! It's OK, I'm fine." He smiled lightly.

I gave him a concerned smile, and then hugged him.

Robin's eyes grew wide as Starfire hugged him, not too tight though. His face turned red as steam blew out of his ears. He took a deep sigh and smiled more.

He returned it by squeezing me tight. I felt him stroke a little bit of my hair. I blushed lightly. I let go and looked at him.

Robin gazed into my eyes. Although it was dark, a little light from the green in them made them sparkle like stars. The moment broke as both of our stomachs growled loudly. I held mine then looked up at him.

"C'mon." He stood up and held out his hand. It reminded me when we were home, when we were playing the game station.

We walked down the ashy trail past the moaning trees again. We stopped at a black bush full of black roses. I gazed at the lifeless flower. Robin carefully picked it and we looked at it. It grew bright blinding us. When our vision was retrieved, we could see a glorious new white rose with dew and gold on the edges of the petals. We touched every rose and leaf in the bush, it grew back to life. Oddly enough, It also grew little strawberries!

Robin and I chose a little spot and started to eat the strawberries, peacefully.

**OK… new rule… No flamez or correcting statements. I hate it when somebody tries to correct my typing or speaking. Sorry, but it makes me feel bad about myself, and makes me want to delete my stories. No self-esteem.**


	6. Saving Me

Chapter 6. Saving Me

Suddenly, another 'thing', came for us while we were distracted! Before Robin could get out a weapon, the beast hit him hard into a big pond of black boiling goop.

"No!" he screamed as his utility belt sunk into it, and disappeared.

As I ran to him to assist him, I felt a tug on my hair. The beast held me up by it. "Oww! MMPH! Let go now, please. I do not wish to hurt one so big and much stronger than I. But I must if you do not insist!" My eyes grew brighter than they usually do as I was aiming to fire. But soon stopped, in shock, I was punched hard in the ribs. The monster jumped off with me. He jumped above the trees.

"Star!" Robin reached up to me, goop holding him down.

Raven meditated for hours, still no connection! She tried spells, magic, everything.

She banged her fists on the floor of her room and knocked over a cup of blue sand. There was a knock at her door and the candles dimmed down from her anger. Beast Boy came in, but Raven turned away quickly so that he would not see her crying.

"Raven?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't try hiding the tears, I can tell your upset."

"I know… I tried everything though! Nothing works! They're stuck forever! Trapped! It's my entire fault…"

"Hey, calm down…" He rubbed her back. "Cyborg is working his butt off on some things too. Don't worry; we're in this together… I promise we'll get them back." He smiled into her dark and lonesome eyes as he swiped a tear off her cheek. She jumped and hugged him tight. She pulled her head back to stare at him again then pulled in close together for a kiss. Her powers were overwhelmed and a lamp exploded. But they never broke their lips apart.

In the cave…

The thing chained my wrists and hands to a rocky wall. He stabbed a ring that was cut in half around my neck and through the rock; plus my feet so I could not move. It faced me; it soon took off its hogged mask to reveal that it was and old woman.

"Please, explain to me on why you have captured me?" I asked. The woman spoke up, "I thought you would be a tasty treat for my bat." My eyes grew wide, in a cage next to me was an animal with a dragons body, a dogs head, blind, and huge bat wings. It was enormous! I soon thought, _This woman is not a nice woman, and for that she is not even human! She is a witch! _I tried to struggle but it hurt the bruise on my stomach. She got out a cauldron on a fire and started to boil the water. Oh no…

In the other cave…

Robin wiped himself down fast with his cape. _Darn it! No weapons! And I've got to save Starfire! _He took off his shirt and ran out to the maze.

He grabbed vines and tied them into whips. He carefully plucked the thorns on the roses and glued them to the whips. ((The blood from them was sticky like glue)) He broke a strong branch off a tree for a bow-staff. The tree screamed. He also took 2 more branches and tied vines two both of them to make them like nun-chucks. He scooped up ash and covered himself with it for camouflage. He was ready. He followed the tracks to the other cave.

(Again)

In the first cave… lol

The pot was ready. I gulped as I saw the witch pull out a jagged fire shaped blade. She walked closer to my. "Eeep!" I squeaked as she quickly sliced my 'tummy' a little. She tasted the blood on the blade then let her "bat" taste. "Perfect…" She laughed.

Nobody noticed but Robin was on the ceiling watching. The ash worked perfectly for the camouflage. He pulled off the whip that was attached to his pants.

"How many of you things are there!" He yelled as he dropped. He whipped the blade out of her hand; it fell under the cauldron into the fire.

I wondered who this new person was. I certainly did not recognize him, or his voice. Was he good or evil?

"Many…" The witch smirked. "I see you have joined us for dinner, I shall feed you to my pet too!" Magic blasted from her hands.

Robin flipped over them and stopped in front of Starfire. He put a thumb to his chest as his eyes glared sharply, "The girl's mine!" He snatched the nun-chucks off his pants and ran towards the witch. The witch blasted at him more. He spun the nun-chucks blocking every blast. He grabbed his bow-staff and knocked her down. He held it at her neck. "Go, now…" He took it away. She got up, but started to run towards the cauldron to reach for the blade. He got his whip again and whipped it at her. The vines wrapped around her waist. He lifted her up and threw her, but in the wrong direction. She flew through the cage and right into her pet's mouth. Blindly, and stupidly, Bat swallowed her alive.

The ashy boy walked towards me and unchained me. I thought about him for a while as he walked me out, and then punched him in the face. He flew back into the ashy ground.

"I will not go with you! I do not wish to be kidnapped again! I wish to go back with my friend, Robin; and go back home!" I yelled at him as I crouched over him and pointed a finger. It started to rain lightly.

_She's so cute when she's angry sometimes, _He thought. He grabbed my wrists got up to his knees and pulled me down to mine.

"Please let go." I said in an upset tone. He let go of one wrist, and I punched his cheek harder.

"Oww!" He yelped. Robin let go finally. It started to rain harder, and the ash faded away.

I gasped, "Robin! I did not know. Please forgive me."

He smiled at me, and I knew it was a sign of forgiveness. I put a hand on his sore cheek to make it feel better. Not exactly better, but to make him feel supported.

Robin grabbed my hand and took it away, he still grasped it though. He came in closer to my face, I shrunk back a little. He suddenly let go and held my back, pulling me close to him. He rested his tendering lips on mine. I blinked for a moment then shut my eyes slowly. I took my hands and held the sides of his head. He opened his lips a little more making me open mine. There we were, slouched down in muddy ash, "kissing" in the rain…


	7. Going Home

Chapter 7. Going Home

We were back in the cave, resting. And stared at the ceiling, staring out into space… I rested my head on his chest. We closed our eyes slowly, started to dream…

Raven dug through her trunk again. She pulled out a dark orb. It was a little cracked, but it still worked!

"Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos!" She yelled, she could see Robin and Starfire. She smiled, and showed it to Beast Boy. She chanted once more, and loudly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A spiral formed in mid-air behind Robin and Starfire. Purple lightning bolts strikes out of it. A giant, black and white, Raven claw came out. It grabbed the two sleeping teens and pulled them in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

My eyes opened slowly from my slumber. I saw Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy hovering over me. I gasped as I sat up.

"Star! You're awake!" Said a familiar voice.

I turned to find Robin beside me on the bed. I hugged him and blushed. Raven and Beast Boy smiled at each other. She secretly grabbed his hand. Cyborg was… uhhh…. hugging a waffle. (lol)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was 10:00 pm…

After a long talk with all the titans, about what had happened to Robin and I; and that long journey for the weekend, I am terribly tired. Good Night.

Starfire 10/5/2004

I shut my diary and fell back onto my bed. My eyes narrowed as I thought, then a small warm smile formed onto my face.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Eep!" I sat up and threw my diary in a drawer. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Robin. Without a word, I let him in, with a welcoming smile.

We lay down on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my side tightly, and rubbed his nose into the back of my head. I heard him smell my hair deeply of "Vanilla scents", then sigh. He started to stroke my hair softly, then massage my arm. Slowly and peacefully, he fell asleep. May the angels and stars of love fall down among us, protecting us from any danger; with their love, passion, and light. Rocking us into a sleepy lullaby…

The End


End file.
